Broken
by ShaNatasha
Summary: A feeling in their bones drove them here. They weren't alright, no matter how much they said they were. Related drabbles. (This takes place in these universes, but there are no canon characters.)
1. Failed

**Hello. I'm a goddamn masochist, so I'll write this. Remember, Drabbles. Short. Don't judge.**

 **Not really a crossover, but you know.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own shit, yada yada yada.**

* * *

I decided to go out today. It was hard, but I tried. I met up with some "Friends". It was fun. We went to the park. I walked around, picked a couple flowers for my table. I sat down on a bench beside a few children. They whispered among themselves, glancing at me every so often. They snickered under their breath, and suddenly, it seemed as if a darkness had clouded over their eyes. My heart sank, with an unknown feeling. Sadness? Fear? Guilt? Guilt. That's it. I wasn't sure why, but it happened. A young woman in the background talking with a man looked over at the children. Once she caught sight of me, she jumped. She murmured something to the man, and ran over to the children. She grabbed their hands, glancing at me, worried, as if I would taint them. At that moment, something happened inside me. I stood up, and walked away. Away from what, you may ask. Everything. I just walked, and walked. Farther and farther from the park. Through a building, onto a roof. I looked over the edge. My stomach did a flip. I heard steps, then a voice. "Robin, what are you doing?". I ignored them, whoever they were. I put my palms together, and took a few steps, to the edge. "Robin, No!" the voice said. I responded with "Sorry." as I walked forward, and I felt the familiar sensation of falling. A hero dove for me, but they failed.

 **Welcome to the afterlife.**


	2. Waterfall

**Sup? I'm back.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own shit.**

* * *

She wasn't alright, but she claimed it. Not fine, but she lied. She had a good life, she felt spoiled for being unhappy. She was useless. Walking through the streets, seeing people with power, and her being powerless. Her heart beating faster, a loved one of someone she had killed walked by. A wave of guilt washed over her. It stung. Upset with her past actions, she ran. Away from reality. As far as she could get. She ran, and ran, until her throat grew raw, and it hurt to breathe. She choked on her own saliva. She fell down. A hot tear ran down her face. She cried herself to sleep where she lay, in the middle of the forest. As she slept, her past actions replayed in her mind. _She threw a kunai at the enemy. They collapsed where they stood._ She writhed and scratched at her throat unconsciously. _She told the young child to run, and escape. as the child ran, a senbon drove its way into their head. They fell into a puddle of their own blood._ She screamed as she awoke. Breathing heavily, she stood up. Footsteps behind her made her jump, and snap her head to look at the dark figures behind her. The figures pulled out something sharp, and gave her a threatening look. She ran. She ran and ran. She has had enough, she decided. Once she lost the figures, she stopped beside a waterfall. She pulled out a knife, and ran it slowly across her wrist. Everything went blurry. A man spotted her and ran over. He pulled her into his arms and shouted, "Wake up, Delta!" Everything went black.

 **Welcome to the afterlife.**


	3. Love

**Before I start this one, how many more characters should I add? I want it to be an even number, so it's 4 or more. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

* * *

Being famous didn't help. Not at all. It only hurt more. More, and more. Stinging. Burning. Frozen. Alone. They didn't care. They said they did. They said they loved me. They said they needed me. **They lied.** Like me. I lie. I said I was fine. I said I was happy. I said that they all meant so much to me. **I LIED.** "I'm going to head home, If that's alright." I said. Where is home? I want to go home. Home. What does that word mean again? I've forgotten. My house? "My house is huge, a great home if you know what I mean!" I choked out, with a smile. Home. My home. Not mine. **NOT MINE.** My hand. I formed it into a blade. I brought it to my throat. I hesitated. _'Not yet.'_ I stopped. I turned my hand to normal. I stood. I walked. Towards what, I don't know. I had some things to do before I left this world. 6693 281 St NE. That was my destination. I rang the doorbell. Anise answered. I choked out, "Hello..." She greeted me back. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and placed my lips on hers. I turned around, and walked away. After a little, she followed. When she finally found me, I was gone.

 _ **Welcome to the afterlife.**_

* * *

 **Also, that's not a real address.**

 **Review, if you could.**


End file.
